This invention relates to antifriction bearings. More particularly, this invention is a new and novel antifriction bearing with a seal, with the seal and the other parts of the bearing constructed so that the seal can be locked against rotation.
Antifriction bearings typically have an inner ring, an outer ring, and rolling members between the rings. The antifriction bearings are lubricated with grease, and in order to retain the grease within the bearing, an annular seal is inserted into the inner ring-outer ring annulus. It is important that the seal be held axially in place and not rotate. It is highly desirable to provide a simplified seal retention and locking assembly which anchors the seal without the use of additional parts. It is also desirable that the bearing require as few parts as possible, and be easily assembled and disassembled.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present antifriction bearings. Thus, it is also apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.